Un juego
by Inu Itz
Summary: Un juego que por mas aburrido que Kyouya lo considere, puede contener un final interesante para el...


Un juego

**Un juego**

_No hay razón para que yo pierda la paciencia en este juego, pero me fastidia ver los giros que da y no encontrar algún beneficio para mi; no es que yo busque algo de esta situación, pero espero tenga un final interesante, sin embargo la rutina es la misma, solo giros y giros, y cuando llega a detenerse, apunta a los demás pero a mi no, y aunque no tenga la intención ni el deseo de que así sea, podría ver la forma de sacar provecho de ello, pero no se me ha dado la oportunidad._

_Ya llevo tiempo en lo mismo, y los resultados siguen igual, esto me esta desquiciando, por suerte sigo reflejando un semblante tranquilo e indiferente a los presentes, pero considero que su esto continua igual, terminare por peder la cordura._

_Todos han sido elegidos excepto yo, y si bien tuvieron la oportunidad, no me han escogido para algunos de sus castigos, supongo que es por que me temen, ¿acaso estaré externando mi enojo?, no creo que se así, yo nunca muestro lo que siento, y dudo que esta vez sea así._

_No se cuantas veces he visto el reloj, ya estamos por terminar con esta entupida idea, y aunque conseguí buenas fotos para crear nuevos álbumes del club, no ha resultado como yo esperaba, no he sido el blanco de ninguna de las ideas de los demás, y lamentablemente no he tenido la oportunidad de ser yo el elegido para mandar, y miro en los ojos de mis compañeros el alivio que sienten por este hecho._

_Ya me encuentro resignado, incluso me he relajado por ello mismo, ya solo una ronda más y todo termina, no he tenido la ocasión para retar, y la idea de ser participe en uno de sus desafíos ya la considero lejana._

-Soy yo-_ ese es Kaoru que nuevamente ha sido señalado, de seguro será un reto en contra de Tamaki para vengarse de este por lo que le hizo pasar, bien se lo tiene merecido, sobre todo por ser quien decidió este juego para el día de hoy- _veamos, creo que esta vez optaré por Haruhi y por…- _su hermano, esa es la idea que tiene, no esta mal y la considero del todo interesante, una buena estrategia para enojar al King, y al mismo tiempo bajarle los ánimos- _Kyouya - _¿a mi? eso no me lo esperaba, ¿qué tendrá en mente el menor de los Hitachiin?- _el reto será que por un minuto realicen lo que indique la ruleta- _y otra vez a girar esa pequeña flecha, la cual ha hecho bailar a la mayoría de los host, o realizar alguna otra actividad que considero tonta y ridícula, pero se las han ingeniado para fastidiarse unos a otros con este juego, sobre todo entre Tamaki y los gemelos- _y lo que harán es…- _la flecha ya se ha detenido y es en…_

El joven ajusta sus gafas al ver el resultado, ocultando con su mano la rápida sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, viendo a través de las micas de los lentes a un Tamaki y a unos gemelos enojados y decepcionados, pero básicamente fue culpa de ellos, puesto que lo habían obligado a participar en el juego; ver a un Mori y a un Money tranquilos e incluso, este ultimo mostrando algo de alegria mientras le hechaba porras para cumplir con el desafió, y por ultimo, solo miraba la cara de Haruhi que no se encontraba muy satisfecha por el resultado, pero que a la vez mantenía el leve rubor recién adquirido en sus mejillas.

_Al fin considero que este juego no es tan entupido como creía, y que el esperar ha dado mas frutos de los que tenia en mente, supongo que es este día no ha estado tan mal, sobre todo por la eternidad que me brindaran los próximos 60 segundos robando el aliento de mi compañera._

_Y en efecto, todo fue como imaginaba, tan pronto nuestros labios se rozaron…_

_Un juego en el que ha valido la pena participar._

Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño escrito en un momento de ocio, se que no tiene nada en especial, pero quería compartirlo, ya que imagino que alguno de ustedes se tomaran su tiempo para leerlo, y me gustaría que me dejaran algún comentario sobre este y mis otros trabajos, gracias de antemano, y ya tengo en mente otras ideas, se las mostrare tan pronto pueda escribirlas.


End file.
